Polybutylene succinate (PBS) is not always satisfactory with regard to biodegradability and hydrolysis resistance in particular.
EP-A 565 235 discloses aliphatic copolyesters based on succinic acid and sebacic acid. However, their sebacic acid content is distinctly higher than that of the copolyesters of the present invention. The stiffness of this polymer is much reduced compared with PBS, its heat resistance is impaired, its crystallization rate is lower and an associated cycle time is increased and therefore this polymer is not that useful for injection molding.